Once Upon A Rabbit
by Manda Louise
Summary: A series of oneshots and drabbles detailing important events in the life of one Mitsukuni Haninozuka.
1. The Birth Of Mitsukuni

When the little boy was born, everyone in the room rejoiced.

"Here he is!" They said, "The one who will next lead this dojo!"

He was small, but that was easily overlooked in the excitement. After all, he was only a baby! So what if his head could fit into the palm of your hand? He would grow, they were sure of it.

Only the perceptive ones noticed the caramel colored eyes that seemed to be searching for something or someone from the first moment they opened. He was just born, said the rest when the observation was spoken, what could he possibly be looking for?

At the feast that followed the birth, after the baby had been cleaned and wrapped up in a blanket (which was a very manly blue color, in case you wanted to know) the new mother was asked the name of her child. She paused for a moment, then pronounced, smiling, "Mitsukuni. Mitsukuni Haninozuka."

The head of the family beamed at his wife, proud of the manly name for his new son.

The smile slipped a bit when his mother gave the baby a hand-made (very girly) rabbit toy, but he couldn't resist the peaceful expression that settled on the babies face when the rabbit was in his arms.

The old woman peered into her grandson's face, satisfied with knowing that her present had diminished that searching look in his eyes for the time being.

A cake was brought out, one of the massive seven tiered ones that would feed a small army for a week.

The first piece went to the mother, who had just enough time to dip her finger into the side to taste it before baby Mitsukuni started to wail.

The other guests occupied themselves by complimenting the parents on their son, and the father's smile returned in the face of so much praise.

The mother was too focused on the fact that her child was now sucking the frosting off her finger.

And if anyone noticed that the expression on his face was a bit too greedy for a newborn, they didn't mention it.

**A/N: Well, this isn't really what I'm used to, and it certainly isn't what I owe to my readers, but I couldn't resist. I was literally about to explode all over the walls if I didn't get some Hunny muse out. Did this make sense? Was it good? Now I'm worried, I've never written something short like this before.**


	2. Meeting Takashi

Exactly five days later another baby boy was born in a different house hold. The party for this child was just as big as the previous one, but with one very special guest: the newborn baby Mitsukuni.

If it had been anyone else, the mother of this child would have said it was too dangerous for the tiny baby. However, this wasn't just any baby, it was a Morinozuka, so an exception was made.

Baby Mitsukuni wailed and made a fuss when they wrapped him up in a blanket, because what kid likes being dragged out of bed on a chilly morning? Strangely he stopped crying as soon as the started nearing the other families mansion.

If one was observant, one may have seen the he was holding his stuffed rabbit (which the father had been unsuccessful in his attempts to get rid of) quite tightly. If you looked even closer you could see that his already large eyes were even bigger than normal.

What had this baby, who should have been only able to eat, sleep, and cry, so excited?

The two new mothers came up to each other to give congratulations. The baby now named Takashi's mother confided that they thought the boy might be mute, since he hadn't yet cried, even during birth.

As they talked the children's eyes met for a brief second. They knew, in that back part of the brain that even babies have and that no one truly understands, that they would be the best of friends, closer than close.

Then they both smiled, because that's what babies do. They smile and they cry and they poop.

They don't anticipate things or act greedy or predict who they will be lifelong friends with.

And yet, maybe they do.


	3. Walking, Talking, and Hair

As Mitsukuni and Takashi matured, the differences between them began to be apparent.

Mitsukuni learned to do many things first, while Takashi would follow slowly but surely behind.

Mitsukuni's hair came in early, but in little spurts, while Takashi's parents went from joking that he would be bald forever to joking that they would go broke from all the hair cuts in a matter of weeks.

This pattern continued with any number of things.

At four months, Mitsukuni had already learned two words: usa and cake. These he would use amid constant streams of nonsense babbling.

In contrast, it took Takashi eight months to start vocalizing, but when he did he transitioned almost straight to real words.

Interestingly enough, Takashi learning to walk and his first words happened at the same time.

To understand this, you have to know that from the very beginning, Takashi had been as loyal as a baby can possibly be to his little blond haired friend.

And so, when Mitsukuni's Usa-Chan dropped out of his height chair and Takashi popped up and walked over to get it on unstable legs, no one was surprised.

When Mitsukuni, not one to be out done, demanded down from his chair and proceeded to walk, for the first time, right over to his friend and hug him, it still wasn't anything out of the ordinary.

But when Takashi sputtered out "Mitsukuni." In an impossibly low (for a small child, anyway) voice, well, that might've caused some raised eyebrows.

**a/n: Well . . . this was more about Takashi than anything, but I thought it was cute either way. This required a bit of research in the time children start talking and walking, and I'm sorry if anything is so horribly off that you can't bear it. I did stretch some numbers just a bit to get it to work in this story. I have some ideas, so the next ones should be out fairly soon. The next one might be their first days in kindergarten, so look forward to it. Goodbye!**


	4. Punching Bags

In accordance with Haninozuka traditions, Mitsukuni started learning martial arts as soon as he started walking.

Sure, all he really was doing was getting into shape, it still counted as training.

Because of another tradition, no person was allowed to be with him while he was training besides his teacher.

This was the reason why, on March 1st when he was four years old, no one was with him when he first took a punch on a real punching bag.

Mitsukuni had grown tired of the boring routines of his normal schedule. No one would tell him how he was doing or get him a piece of cake, and for a just turned-four-year-old it was pure torture.

His tiny upper lip curled in distaste as he entered the dojo and looked at the obstacle course his teacher had laid out for him.

When his instructor arrived, the blond toddler asked him hopefully if he could use a real punching bag today.

There was one just his size in the corner, bright red and dangling on a sturdy chain.

His instructor laughed rudely.

You see, even at this age the boy had a way above average amount of talent.

However, the sensei had decided that he was just an arrogant brat.

So, naturally, he denied the request.

In the coming years, Mitsukuni would wonder why he did what he did next.

Perhaps it was the restlessness of a toddler or perhaps it was the way the sand filled bag seemed to be calling him, but for whatever reason when his teacher left the room for a moment, Mitsukuni was off.

He stood in front of it for a moment, taking in the sheer size of the thing. It was a bit taller than he was, sitting at the perfect height for his hand to connect with it.

He looked at his hand and then back at the bag, his eyes blazing with a surprising amount of focus.

He readied his fist and-

BANG!

The teacher came running in to find a flustered Mitsukuni covered with sand and that was spraying like a fountain from the bag lying on its side on the floor.

His eyes bugged out and his jaw dropped.

"I'm sorry," said Mitsukuni with an apologetic bow, "I didn't think the chain would snap . . ."


	5. Kindergarten

Here it was.

April 5th.

The day of the entrance ceremony for Ouran Academy.

Mitsukuni Haninozuka, now five years old, held tightly to the arm of his best friend and protector, Takashi Morinozuka.

For both cousins, this would be the first time they have been to school.

Because of the strict traditions and training of their families, they had had tutors in the past, but no real schooling.

What had they been doing all this time?

Training.

A lot of training.

If you thought that a little thing like being a toddler would stop these families from being harsh on their young, think again.

After all, after the last instructor quite and left town as quickly as he could, it was clear that some changes had to be made.

This meant that Takashi and Mitsukuni were worked harder, but they didn't mind.

Well, not much, anyways.

This day at Ouran marked their first days into manhood, or so the head of the Haninozukas said every time it was mentioned.

The opening ceremonies came and went, and before they knew it the two friends were led to a classroom full of children that obviously knew each other from last year, called the A Class.

The teacher introduced them and sent them on their way to a seat in the back.

They got the feeling that this class didn't get many new people.

Mitsukuni, already showing off his skills as a social black belt, immediately began making new friends.

Somehow Takashi got dragged into the mix as well, but he didn't mind.

He knew that his cousin would have gotten him involved somehow or another anyway, and this was a better time than any to start.

After all, what Mitsukuni wanted, he usually got, whether it be attention or cake or affection.

And as the day passed, Takashi would see that school was no different.

Everyone, including teachers, fawned over Mitsukuni, and, to his great surprise, over himself as well.

Even some upper classmen had begun to take notice of the two kindergarteners who were wise beyond their years, and who both came from wealthy and influential families.

Mitsukuni seemed to enjoy the attention; after all, he had always been more comfortable in the spotlight than his friend.

Their image around the school was a small and cute little boy who couldn't protect himself so he relied on his dark haired friend, who was obviously the more intimidating one of the pair.

People seemed to not realize that a kid from a major martial arts family would have been trained in martial arts as well.

They treated Mitsukuni like a baby, which for the most part was just what he wanted.

And so the pampering continued through every period until at last the day was over.

As they walked back out through the gate and Mitsukuni turned to wave goodbye to his friends (with which he was already on a first name basis), Takashi sighed.

It was going to be a long long year.

**a/n: I was reading back through this story and I realized something- I FORGOT TO WRITE A CHAPTER ABOUT CHIKA BEING BORN! What do I do what do I do what do I do? Ah well, sorry Chika-chan you don't get a chapter about your birth. Oh, and by the way, I didn't really like this chapter. I felt like it was to long and nothing much happened. But ah well, I'll post it anyway. I'm trying to post a chapter every other day! Woohoo for goals! Oh, and in case you were wondering, I'm disregarding whatever it says in the manga about their pasts. I have read it, but I can't remember all the details so I'm going by the anime.**


	6. Nicknames

**Well, there goes that goal. I'll keep trying though! I've got some little bits of Ouran muse back!**

**Disclaimer: Ouran? Certainly not mine.**

There was a park outside of Mitsukuni's house.

It was a rather large park, with a swing set and wide open spaces and picnic tables and lots of families, rich and poor.

It was, of course, any child's dream.

Every day Mitsukuni would ask to go out and play.

Every day he was turned away.

It was too cold, they said, or everyone was busy.

But the little boy was persistent, and finally one day his mother sighed and nodded her consent.

Her son was overjoyed.

He called out to Takashi and at once they were out the door, leaving one very worried mother behind.

They were finally going to the park!

Any trouble they got in would definitely be worth it.

Hopefully.

Finally the two boys stopped running, coming in sight of the big playground.

It was empty besides one small girl, who was slowly swinging.

There was no parent in sight.

Mitsukuni, being Mitsukuni, immediately approached her.

"My name is Haninozuka Mitsukuni," he said, introducing himself. "And this is Morinozuka Takashi."

The girl's lip curled upwards.

"Those names are too long." She announced.

Pointing at the blond boy, she pronounced that his name was now Hunny.

Takashi was now Mori.

The two boys looked at each other and blinked.

Suddenly, a frantic looking woman appeared over the crest of the distant hill.

She scooped up the little girl, an intense expression of relief on her face.

The girl just nodded to the woman who Mitsukuni assumed was her mother.

To the boys she raised a hand in farewell.

As she was carried away, Hunny asked her name.

She said it was Haruhi.

The girl disappeared.

The nicknames stayed.

**Ok, something was off in that chapter, but I can't for the life of me figure out what. *shakes head* Well, whatever. Thanksgiving will probably stop me from updating, but I'll try and update Tuesday. If not, I'll see you next week!**


	7. Competition

**I may post something thanksgiving day, I may not. If I don't, then HAPPY BIRTHDAY KYOYA! That's right, the 22****nd**** is Kyoya's birthday! And it's also Thanksgiving! Woohoo!**

**NOTE: Keep in mind that I know nothing about Martial Arts fighting, so I kinda made up the way it in the one fight scene. If this deeply offends you, leave me a review on how it's actually done and I'll edit it. Just try and remember that maybe this is how the Haninozukas fight in my head, and isn't entirely accurate with reality.**

It was April 1st.

As close as it could be to Hunny's 7th birthday.

Nobody in the house was celebrating.

Well, that wasn't exactly true.

A party would be held, but later, and only for certain guests.

As for the birthday boy, he also would have to hold off on his party mood.

Today, he would become a man.

It was tradition for the Haninozuka children to have their first public fight on their seventh birthday.

There would be time for cake later.

For now, the short boy was punching at a sand filled bag, determination showing on his scrunched up face.

It wasn't just the public he was trying to impress: it would be his family's first time seeing him in action too.

Finally, it was time to begin.

As he was led onto the mat Hunny could sense rather than see Mori's presence among the large crowd of spectators.

Being the natural performer he is he wasn't nervous, and he knew that.

Still, his heart raced.

What was it?

Anticipation?

Excitement?

All of the above?

Suddenly his opponent marched out onto the mat, a hulking boy who looked like he could be 12 instead of seven.

The crowd gasped and shook their heads as he appeared, fearing for the safety of the other boy on the mat, who was probably half his height.

Apparently, they underestimated the Haninozuka's skill.

Each boy respectfully bowed, then slipped into their fighting stances.

The blond boy was on his toes, already bouncing back and forth, ready for his opponent's swing.

Said opponent had taken a more offensive position, looking ready and more than willing to beat the annoying bug in front of him into the mat.

He had been warned of his opponent's power, sure, but how could someone this small do any sort of lasting damage?

Oh, how wrong he was.

From the beginning it was annihilation.

The first punch was thrown (by the bigger boy) and Hunny stepped around it with ease.

Another punch.

Another dodge.

A kick, a punch, a rapid combination of moves.

All dodged with ease by the tiny thing in front of him.

With disgust the opponent realized he was being _played_ with.

Determined not to embarrass himself further, the boy used his own special punch, one where he put all of his power into it.

It was used to knock opponent twice his size off their feet.

Who knows what it would do to this pipsqueak.

At this point, he didn't care.

The crowd got ready to gasp at what they knew was coming, the inevitable sickening crunch of fist hitting bone.

It never came.

With such ease it looked like he was swatting a fly Hunny blocked the flying arm and went onto the offensive.

His foot collided with his opponents head with such force that the bigger boy was sent flying across the room.

The crowd went wild.

Oh yes, it looked like Mitsukuni Haninozuka was going to have a very happy birthday.


	8. Confessions

**So the holidays are done and I can FINALLY get back into a regular writing schedule. Enjoy!**

Mitsukuni Haninozuka was not a normal boy.

He was cute.

He was athletic.

He was extremely smart, popular as anyone, and heck he was rich enough to _own_ the A class, let alone just be a part of it.

In short, he was every girl's dream.

Hunny, age 8, was just reaching that age of understanding the concept of relationships but not understanding how seriously they were taken, and so when the girl asked him to talk outside, alone, he had no idea what was going on.

The girl was shy, blushing nervously as she stammered out, "Hunny . . . I . . . I . . ."

"You what?" Hunny said, looking up at the girl from his still short height (but he was _so sure_ that any day now he'd be as tall as his dad, everyone told him he would be).

"Well . . . I . . ."

"Come on, Risa-Chan!" Hunny replied with a breathtaking smile, not really understanding that he was stoking up this girls flames of moe, "You don't have to worry about saying things to me!"

"Ireallyreallylikeyou!"

"Oh . . ." Hunny looked taken aback for a moment, before his eyes lit up in understanding, "well I'm very sorry but there is only one person for me."

The little girl look tearful at the very thought. "Who is it? Who beat me too it?"

"Usa-Chan!" The blond cried, holding up the pink bunny. "And maybe Takeshi too!" As if by magic Mori appeared behind him and picked him up onto his shoulders. "You're not mad at me, are you?" He looked heartbroken.

"KYAAAAA!" The girl squealed. "YOU'RE SO CUTE!"

The first official fanclub may have been formed much later but the fangirls themselves?

Well, they'd been around for much longer.


End file.
